In most of the aircraft made and in operation today, window frames made of aluminum are used, and comprise a part which is made by forging, truing and cupping. The window frame is organized into a total of three regions: an outer flange, an inner flange, and a vertical flange extends between these two flanges. The window frames may be connected with two rows of rivets over the outer flange with an aircraft structure or with an exterior shell of the aircraft. A window element may rest on the inner flange, which typically comprises two panes and a sealing arranged therebetween and which is fixed in its position via a retainer or a downholder, which is connected with the window frame. This downholder is formed generally as a closed oval, whose shape is adapted to each window frame and is made by deep drawing from an aluminum material.